


Watching her

by lasairfhiona



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-20
Updated: 2011-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack watches Sam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching her

Even when everything around them was changing there was one thing that didn't change. He still watched her. Just like he always watched her. He doubted that anything but death or his retirement would ever change that fact.

He could admit he cared for her. Caring for a subordinate was allowed. Loving a subordinate, however, was not. And he loved her, still loved her. The heart unfortunately didn't care about rank.

He'd have to be content watching her. He'd have to trust Daniel and Teal'c to take care of her and bring her back alive so he could continue to watch her.


End file.
